


Grace

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Post canon, Shrimpshipping, adhd rex, drug mention (mentioned only), he doesn't know how to deal with it so he's amgery, rex is a stoner, this is a common theme lmao, two guesses on who it's on that's right it's rex, weevil is In Denial, weevil is developing a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Rex was loud, obnoxious, and bumbling on a good day, and Weevil was happy to keep lying to himself about falling for him.





	Grace

The dinophile had none. He was loud, obnoxious, and bumbling at best. At worst, he was a full-blown Cretaceous cunt, a massive Triassic tit, an enormous Jurassic jerk—

But he digressed.

Weevil’s blue-eyed gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the dunderheaded dummy no matter how many times he clucked his tongue against his teeth and redirected his sights back to his homework. It was the wannabe reptile fucker’s own damn fault anyways. While Weevil—intelligent, cool, and astute—was working on his biology pre-req homework, Rex was busy guffawing and wandering around like an ADHD gecko chasing a non-existent fly. It was entirely his fault that Weevil was unable to concentrate. He—He was being a distraction! And in the student library, no less, where other university students and undergrads were trying to get their work done! How uncouth!

He had to rip his gaze away from Rex once again, annoyed at himself. It was so abnormal that he’d get distracted by such inane things. This time it had been the sweep and fall of that thick mane of hair atop the brunette’s head. The way it slid over his shoulder when he brushed it out of his face, far softer and smoother than one would think. The way it poked out from under his beanie, voluminous and wild, yet somehow attractive and suiting. Even the way his lilac fringe always seemed to fall into his pretty ice blue eyes—

“Hey bugbrain, whatcha lookin’ at?”

Weevil nearly shrieked, jumping a fair few centimeters in his seat as the sudden voice scared the piss out of him.

Rex was standing quite nearby to him, eyes wide and blinking in curiosity. He seemed clueless, oblivious as always, as he stared and waited for his best friend to gather his wits and respond.

“I was trying to figure out where the hell you get so much energy! We could use your coprolite brain to power a lamp!” he snapped, instinctively using his anger like a cloak of defensive armor.

Rex just grinned his slightly imperfect smile at the insult, laughing even as he pulled a chair around to sit backwards on, arms folded over the back. “Yeah, you could say my brain is pretty lit,” he punned shamelessly.

Fucking stoners.

Weevil groaned out loud at that, shoving Rex off of the chair with a sharp push—much to the annoyance of the librarian and other students as the dino loving man squawked and cursed.

Graceless. Absolutely graceless.

But Weevil was caught, like a bug in a net made of rough brunette hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy :D Weevil is starting to fall for his best friend but is so deep in his denial that he's even managed to convince himself he isn't. I have such a thing for fools gradually falling for one another without even realizing it aaaa. Definitely expect to see more in this vein! I love doing ficlets of the two of them, and do have plans for longer pieces as well (although those ones will very likely be heavier and angstier lmao). Much love to everyone who reads! :D


End file.
